Summer will always be us
by MiniJellyBeans
Summary: Belly and Conrad has over come lots of problems. They are more mature and have been dating for a while now. It's the summer holidays which is a perfect time for them to spend some time together. So how much fun do they have?
1. Chapter 1

**hey, i love to read but i dont really like writing but after reading lots of fanfictions i thought i might give it a go. As all the stories i have read were great. this is my first story so it could be bad. **

**this story takes place when Belly has grown up a bit and is now dating Conrad. Its the summer holidays which its a perfect time for them to have some fun.**

**i hope you guys will like it and i will love it if you guys would help me through this**

**thank you **

**mini jelly bean :) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

I sit in the car, looking out of the window as we travel through the countryside. The sun is shining, the fields are green and the birds are singing. It was all perfect. This is the summer that I always had since I was a kid. But now a few things are different. I normally sit in the car with my mum and Steven going to the Cousins. But this year I'm not going to the Cousins with my mum and brother. I turn my head and saw my perfect boyfriend driving us there. I am going to the Cousins, with my Conrad, where all the memory of us is. I smile at the fact that we are going to have the Cousins for ourselves as Jere is abroad studying, Steven has gone on a romantic vacation with his fiancée and my mum is busy at work.

Conrad pulls into the driveway of the summer house which looks exactly the same as we left it. He turns around and smiles at me. 'We are here' he says as he slowly pulls himself closer to me. I smile and say 'yeah' just before his lips touches mine and we kiss. It feels amazing and I still get butterflies inside me. We pull apart slowly both smiling really wide, he opens the door and jumps out to open mine for me. 'I will get the luggage's, go and open the door' he says and I grab a small bag and walk to the door. I open the door and just stand there looking at all my memories for the first time in 3 years. I go in and it all looks the same, I walk up the stairs and into my room. It looked exactly like how i left it, i just couldnt believe i'm here again. Suddenly I just felt the need to go for a swim. I opened the small bag that I had on me and got my swim wear out. I quickly got changed and ran to swimming pool and jumped into it with a splash. And I immediately started to swim up and down the pool forgetting everything else.

I came out of the swimming pool after a few hours passed and wrapped a towel around me. I walked through the doors where I saw a sandwich made for me. I was so hungry so I picked it up and walked into the living room where I saw Conrad sitting on the couch watching TV. He turned around when he heard me 'hey belly, had a good swim for 2 hours?' I went and sat next to him 'yes, it was lovely and I'm really hungry, thank you for the sandwich' I smiled at him. He put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer 'well I do have to fuel you up a bit so we can have some fun too.' He winked. It sent shivers down me but I just smiled and acted it cool. i leaned aganist him and finished off my sandwich

'Okay now go and get ready belly and we will go out' he said as I took my plate back to the kitchen. 'Where are we going?' I asked in cur. 'You will see' he said with a cheeky smile. I knew I wasn't going to get an answer from him so I ran upstairs to get ready. I saw that Conrad had got my luggage upstairs which I must say wasn't small. I opened it and got some denim shorts, white vest and blue hoodie out. I applied a bit of powder, lip gloss and mascara on. I used to be very fussy with what I wear but Conrad just makes me comfortable in whatever. I went downstairs and saw that Conrad was waiting for me at the door wearing a nice leather jacket on top of his grey polo T-shirt which looked great. 'Hello my beautiful, I see you're looking stunning as always' he said as I walked towards him 'well, thank you sir' I replied with a grin. I loved these small moments with Conrad which made our relationship so special.

We got into the car and I was wondering where we were going until Conrad pulled up the car and I realised it was the fun fair that we always went to when we were younger. 'Come on let's go and win you a bear' he said with excitement. We both remembered the first time he won me my bear which I still have. I snapped out of my thoughts and jumped out of the car and followed him.

We had a lot of fun; we went on most of the rides and had a lot of candy floss. Conrad won me a cute pink teddy bear which I'm going to name Phillip, I don't know why. When we got back to the summer house, we bought pizza on the way. We sat on the kitchen table eating it and just having a normal conversation. It felt really nice to just be able to talk to your boyfriend.

Then I went upstairs to get changed. I was cleaning my face and Conrad just walked into my room in shorts and a tight vest which looked amazing and made me a bit weak. He came and wrapped his arms around me from the back 'so, did you have a good day today?' he asked. 'I don't think I could have had a better one' I said as I turned in his arms and faced him. Our faces were so close and I could feel him breathe on my cheek. We both looked into each other's eyes and both our lips were getting closer and bonded together. It felt like we were melting together as our kiss got deeper. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer. He carefully led me to the bed while our lips were still attached. I was on my back while Conrad was on top of me. We carried on kissing. I opened my lips so he could enter and we had a little tango with our tongues. We slowly pulled apart but kept eye contact. 'I love you belly' he whispered in a husky voice which made my heart beat a thousand times faster. 'I love you too' I whispered back. We both smiled like the happiest people in the world. We cuddled and feel asleep with each other by our side, forgetting everything else.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning and the memories of last night came back and immediately brought a smile to my lips. I noticed that Conrad wasn't here so I got up and went to look for him. I couldn't find him but I saw the kitchen table with lots of food, pancakes, bacon, waffles and coffee. It smelled amazing too. I was really hungry and I was so happy that Conrad had made all of this. Just as I was wondering where he was, he came through the front door with a bunch of flowers. 'I see your up, I hope you're feeling hungry' he said as he gave me the flowers. 'Thank you, I think I could do with some food' I replied. He pulled out a chair for me and we both sat down and started to eat straight away as we both were starving. I couldn't believe how lucky I was.

'So what do you feel like doing today?' Conrad asked me while I was putting everything away. 'Hmm, how about we watch a few films?' I asked. 'That sounds good let me go and get some DVDS that we can watch'. We sat down on the sofa and got all comfy to watch the film. When I saw the title I couldn't believe Conrad had chosen a romantic film, he hated them but I always forced him to watch them with me. We were more than half way through the film when Conrad suddenly stopped the film. 'Oii, why did you do that?' I asked a bit annoyed as the best scene was going to come on 'Because it's stupid and boring' he said. I gave him a look and tried to get the remote off him so I could play the film again. He grabbed my hands and held them down and brought his face really close to mine 'Come on Belly, let's go out and have some fun than sit here watching some boring film' he said giving my nose a small kiss, which tickled me a bit. I closed the gap between us and kissed him. 'Okay lets go out' I said pulling away from him. 'Let's go' he said getting up and pulling me up with him.

We decided to go to the beach. We walked hand in hand feeling comfortable in each other's shadow. We felt like building a sand castle as we used to do it when we were younger. We made a really nice one together. I remembered when we were younger me and Conrad made one and Steven ruin it by pouring water over it. But there was no one to ruin it. We sat down on the soft sand next to each other. Conrad was playing with my fingers and hours passed by as we talked and laughed. We talked about all the amazing memories we had together. I was really enjoying this than watching films. I was really happy that Conrad made us come out. It was getting dark and people were starting to leave.

After a while it was just the two of us in the middle of the beach. I leaned on Conrad's lap and he started to stroke my hair. It felt so good. He looked at me and kissed my forehead, then my nose, he kept going and kissed my chin and cheeks. I knew he was teasing me. He brought his lips really close to mine but just stayed there. I knew exactly what he was up to but I didn't care and gave in. I lifted my chin and kissed him. We kissed for a while and when we broke apart Conrad had a cheeky smile playing on his lips. 'I knew you couldn't resist me' he said. I just grinned and got up as I knew he was right 'come on let's get back, it's getting dark, I will chase you back' I challenged him as I started running back to the summer house. He quickly got up and chased after me. He caught up with me in no time and lifted me up. 'Oii put me down' I shouted. 'Nope, you have to know what will happen when you challenge the great master' he said, which made me laugh.

He carried me all the way back to the summer house. I thought he was going to put me down but he took me through the back door and threw me into the pool. When I got up I saw him laughing so hard. I saw my chance and quickly pulled him into the pool as well. He was surprised as he wasn't expecting it 'game on' he said. We then had a war and started to splash water at each other. We were both laughing as we were enjoying each other's company. I don't think that my relationship with Conrad could be any better. I love every second with him.

**A/N: heyy, let me know if you guys like it or don't like it. Also if you want me take Belly and Condrad further with more details ;) **

**Mini Jelly Beans :) xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Today we decided to go to a party nearby. It was one of Conrad's childhood friends who I also knew a bit. I was quite excited as it was a big party and it was in a beach house. I put on a nice white sleeveless top, which was a bit see through, I tucked it into my denim shorts. I applied a bit of make-up, I wasn't into make-up as much as others girls but I do use a little. We still had a bit of time left before we were leaving so I went into Conrad's room to see if he was ready. I went in without knocking and he was in his boxers. I started to blush and looked down 'I will wait for you downstairs' I said awkwardly and turned around to go. 'Wait!' he shouted 'Am I looking too good that you can't handle it' he asked. I was about to say something smart so I turned around but then I realised that Conrad was standing right in front of me. I could smell his fresh scent which made me want to collapse. His body was so strong and perfect. He put his arms on the wall on either side of me holding me in so I couldn't move. We were just staring at each other. I felt like we were sending messages with our eyes. 'Kiss me' I said as I couldn't handle it. He kissed me with some force. We kissed like there was no tomorrow. We forget everything else around us. When we needed to catch our breath we pulled apart or I'm pretty sure we would have kept going. I don't think I had ever kissed anyone like this.

I pushed him off me 'Now go and get ready, so we don't go to the party after it's finished' I said with a cheeky smile as I walked out of the door. I knew looking at Conrad's face that he was also taken back by that kiss. 'I haven't finished, but I will when we get back' I heard him shout as I went downstairs smiling. Conrad came down a short time after I left him. We then went to the party and we could hear the music playing a few blocks away. The house was massive and the beach was right next to it, the party was looking really good. When me and Conrad entered a few guy whistled and shouted a few things at me. Conrad put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, I could see he was a bit annoyed by it but they were drunk. I liked him being overprotective of me it made me feel safe. We went and sat by the bonfire were some of Conrad's mates were. 'Do you want a drink?' he asked 'Yes, please' I replied, 'okay, just wait here I will be back' he said.

When Conrad left one of the guys came and sat next to me. 'So you must be the gorgeous Belly' said. I wasn't sure how he knew me but to be polite I just replied saying 'yeah'. 'I'm Jonathan, would you like a drink?' he asked offering me his cup. 'No, I'm good, my boyfriend has gone to get me one' 'I guess you're taken then'. I nodded thinking he was going to leave but he asked me to join in on their game of truth or dare. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not. 'Come on don't be afraid' he said I felt a bit pressured but then Conrad came to my rescue. He got rid of Jonathan and gave me my drink. 'I guess I can't leave my hot girlfriend for a minute or jerks will start hitting on her' he said. I smiled and gave him peck on the cheek to make sure he didn't get worried. The party was really fun; we danced and sang along to the music, we weren't good but it was great. We had a great time, I had quite a few drinks but Conrad kept it to a minimum as he was going to be driving us back. We left a bit early as people were getting a bit too drunk and it had started to rain

When we got back, we were really wet. I got some towels so we could dry off. When I finished drying my hair I went to help Conrad. He had his top off, waiting for me to dry his hair. He looked too good with his water dripping down his body. 'Damn, you look hot' he said after looking at me for a while, that's when I realised my top had gone see through as it was wet. Conrad lifted me in his arms and took me to his bed. 'I told you I wasn't finished with you earlier' he said with a smirk as he brought his lips to mine. He then slowly moved down and started to kiss my neck. Damn it felt good. He slowly moved my top up and ran kisses up my body. I took my top off and it felt good when I felt his skin against mine but I wanted to feel more. I took my bra off and when our chest touched it sent heat waves through my body. And a small moan escaped my lips. My moan must have turned him on as he started to kiss me harder. He massaged me with pleasure and it just made me moan. We kept on going and then slowed down slowly. We then stopped and just laid there hugging each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you so much for reviewing as it makes me want to update quicker! Just tell if you would like me to add something and give me hints on what you want to read more off. Thank you **

**Mini Jelly Bean :) xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

I can't believe more than a week has already passed by. It felt amazing being with Conrad. It was an early morning; Conrad and I were sitting down having breakfast. As we were eating I could see that Conrad wasn't being himself. I could see that he wanted to ask me something. 'Okay Conrad, what's up?' I asked looking straight at him as I knew he wanted to say something but didn't know how to start. 'Umm, nothing' he replied. I raised my eyebrows as I knew he was trying to act innocent. 'Well, I know this holiday was meant to be just the two of us but Dave is coming down town and he was wondering if he could stay with us for a couple of days or so' he finally asked. 'Of course he can, Omg Conrad I thought it was something massive' I replied with a smile. 'It would be fun all of us hanging out together'. I saw Conrad's face relax. Dave is one of Conrad's best friend and we used to hang around together. It's been at least a year or two since I have seen him last. 'Oh good, well he's coming today at around 14:00' he said as he was taking the plates to the sink. 'Well I will go and get the guest room ready for him then' I said. 'Okay, I will just head down town and get some beers so we can have a small party' Conrad said as he came and gave me a small kiss before leaving.

I was watching TV when I heard the doorbell go. I thought it was Conrad but when I opened it was Dave. I just couldn't believe my eyes, he was looking so much hotter that last time I saw him. 'Heyy Dave, come in, it's been so long' I said smiling. 'Hey belly, you look so gorgeous' he said as he came in and gave me a big hug. I hugged him back and I felt like the hug lasted a bit longer than it should have. 'Conrad's just gone down town he will be back soon, do you want a drink?' I asked as I lead him through to the kitchen. 'Yes, I'm so thirsty after all that travelling'. I poured two cups of orange juice and we headed to the back and went and sat outside by the pool as it was really hot. We spent quite a time talking and catching up on what we've been up to. I must say that I am impressed with what Dave has been up to. He has so many funny stories.

Conrad then came out of the back door. 'There you guys are, hey Dave how you?' he asked with excitement while doing their little handshake. 'I'm good, I was just talking to your sexy lady' Dave said winking at me. I could feel that my cheeks were about to go red. Conrad gave me a small kiss 'My very sexy lady' Conrad added, 'it's getting cold, how about we head inside' we all went in following Conrad. He had beers and three takeaways on the table. Conrad and I sat on one of the sofas while Dave sat on the other one. We ate and talked about our lives. Conrad asked Dave if he had a girlfriend and Dave said that he didn't. I don't know why I felt happy about that. I shouldn't as I was with my love of my life, Conrad. The beer was all nearly finished. Conrad had quite a lot, Dave had a few and I just had a couple. We then decided to play our traditional game of Truth or Dare.

We were going to do one last spin and the bottle landed on me. I was about to say truth but then I think the alcohol in me made me say Dare. I saw a smirk form on Dave's face. I tried to change it to truth but they said it was too late. 'I dare you to jump naked into the pool' Dave said. I could see by his face that he thought I wouldn't do it. Without thinking I said 'okay' just too proof Dave wrong. He was a little shocked but then replaced it with a cheeky smile. I then looked at Conrad, he looked a bit shocked but he didn't seem to be too worried. I got up and went outside and the boys followed me. It was really dark, I turned my back to them and took my clothes off and jumped in. the water was cold but it felt quite nice. When I got back up I saw that Dave seemed a bit impressed. I came out and took a towel from the side and wrapped it around me. They then went back in so I could put my clothes on. I dried my hair and put my clothes back on, I went back in and sat down 'I bow down to you my lady, you have won the game' Dave said. I smiled knowing I proofed Dave wrong, I was still a bit worried about Conrad as I wasn't really sure how he was feeling. Conrad smiled at me 'that's my sexy girlfriend' he said as he kissed me. It made me smile and feel a bit better even though I felt a bit guilty inside.

Dave helped me get Conrad upstairs as he had a bit too much to drink. Dave went to have a shower and I went downstairs to clean a bit as it was a mess. When I was done I went to my room to get changed and sleep as I was tired. When I turned on the lights I saw Dave lying on my bed. He was just in a towel and he looked damn fit. 'What are you doing here?' I asked him shocked as I wasn't expecting him here. He got up and walked towards me slowly with a sexy grin. As he came near me I walked back till I was against the wall. I could smell his perfume up close to me. He slowly put his arms around my waist. I wanted to say something but for some reason I couldn't. He looked at me and I just froze. He slowly moved his head near me and kissed me. I kissed him back and it felt amazing. This boy could definitely kiss. He then started to put his hand through my top and when his fingers touched my skin, I came back to reality. I pushed him away and I couldn't believe what I had done. 'Omg Dave, Conrad's your best friend and my boyfriend' I said with guilt and shame. 'I know but what am I meant to do when he has such sexy hot girlfriend like you' he said trying to come back closer to me. 'No Dave, I think you should leave'. I said as I could feel tears. I opened the door and waited for him to leave. When Dave went back to his room I curled up in a ball on my bed thinking 'why would i do this, especially to Conrad'. Tears were streaming down my face as i couldn't think why.

**A/N: Hehehe, will Belly's and Conrad's summer of fun be over or not? Thank you for reviewing as it helps quite a lot!**

**Mini Jelly Bean :) xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with my head aching and my whole body felt painful. Then the memory of last night came to my mind. I just couldn't move as there was so much pain. I wished it was a nightmare but it wasn't. My head was exploding, I just couldn't believe myself. Conrad came into my room 'I see your up' he said as he kissed my forehead 'you don't look too well'. 'Morning, I just have a slight headache' I replied. Conrad got into the duvet with. 'Aww, poor Belly is ill' he said stroking my cheeks. I smiled at him and leaned into his shoulder. We just sat there with each other as Conrad was comforting me. I just couldn't imagine telling Conrad what happened, I love him so much that I don't think I can see him hurt. 'Would you like a cup of coffee?' Conrad asked. 'Yeah, that would be nice'. Conrad went to make me coffee. I pulled the duvet over me and just laid there thinking what to do. After a while Conrad came back with two cups of coffee. We sat on the bed drinking it. I loved it when Conrad was with me, why did all of this happen?

After a while Dave just suddenly walked into my room without knocking. I tensed up as seeing him was so hurtful. 'Um, hey sorry if I disturbed you guys' he said awkwardly. 'Its okay, Belly is just feeling a bit ill' Conrad replied. Dave was just staring at me which made me uncomfortable. 'Ohh, well I guess I will go downstairs' he said walking out of the door. 'That was weird' Conrad said. 'Anyways do you want to lie in bed or come downstairs' he asked. 'I think I will just lie down for a bit and then come and join you guys' I said. 'Okay' Conrad said as he gave me a kiss before he left. I wonder why Dave came into my room. It's all messed up and I don't know what to do anymore. My mum told me that telling the truth will always finish the problem quicker but I don't know how to tell Conrad. What if things between us end?

It had been a few hours so I decided to get out of bed. It all seemed too much so I decided to go and have a swim. I went downstairs quietly with my towel wrapped around me as I didn't want anyone to see me. When I was downstairs I couldn't find anyone which made me feel a bit relieved. I went to the pool and took my towel off and jumped in. I increased my pace as I thought about what happened. I pushed of the wall in force and swam. Then I calmed down and started to swim forgetting everything. When I was feeling a bit better I slowed down and decided to get out as I was really tired. When I was getting out of the pool I saw Dave standing at the door. 'Wow, you swam for so long' he said. I just gave a small nod and wrapped my towel around me. I try to get passed him to get in. 'Belly, you know you can't pretend nothing happened between us' he said blocking my way. 'Yes, I know and you don't know how much I wished it didn't happen. Conrad and I are so happy together, why did you have to ruin it?' I exploded at him. 'Well if you were happy with Conrad why did you kiss me back?' he shouted at me. I looked down unable to answer the question, I could feel tear coming back again. 'Belly I'm sorry, but you're so beautiful and I can't help it, I really want you' he said softly and he slowly lifted my head up. 'No, just don't touch me' I said pushing him away from me.

I went to my room to get dried and put some clothes on. I heard the front door open, it must be Conrad. I cleaned up my face and Conrad walked into my room. 'Heyy, I see your up and it looks like you have had a nice long swim' he said pushing my wet hair from my face. 'Where did you go?' I asked. 'I went to go and get some food, I know you're hungry so let's go and eat' he said dragging me into the kitchen. Dave was putting everything out on the table. Conrad sat me down and then helped Dave. We had Chinese which was really nice. When we finished Dave went to bed early as he felt tired. Conrad and I cleaned up the kitchen. When we were finished Conrad carried me to my bed. I giggled and told him to put me down. He came into my bed with me and rubbed circles around my tummy. It felt really nice and made me relax. Conrad gave me a kiss and hugged me against him. I felt safe and protected in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

All three of us were sitting on the sofa watching TV. Conrad kept on giving me small kisses which made me smile. I was glad that Dave was there so he could see that I'm actually happy with Conrad. 'I think we all should go out today as we haven't been doing much' Conrad said. I didn't feel like going out with Dave but I could see Conrad wanted to have some fun. 'Yeah, that's great' I said smiling at Conrad. 'Nahh mate, I don't really feel like going out, you guys just go' Dave said. I was happy to hear that we could get away from Dave. 'Come on Dave, remember what party animals we were and the three of us always have a great time together. Belly tell him' Conrad said not giving up. 'Yeah Dave, come on' I said hoping he wouldn't say yes. He looked at me for a while and agreed to go out tonight. I was disappointed but there was nothing I could do.

We all decided to head down town where there is a club that we sometimes go to. It's a really crowded one but one of the best ones in the city. I wore a mini blue dress which showed off my curves and a matching black heel with a small bow on the side. I wore a bit of make up and let my hair out. Conrad said I looked sexy and couldn't stop looking at me. When we got there we went through the crowd and found a table near the corner and sat down with drinks. It was looking awesome, the people were all dancing and it looked great with all the lights. We were just hanging and talking like we usually do and Dave seemed to be normal. That made me comfortable and I thought we could just get over what happened. After a while, Dave decided to go and dance with some girls and left me and Conrad. We were having a great time laughing and talking. Conrad then pulled me up to dance, I would normally be shy and not really dance but the alcohol in me made me dance like crazy.

We danced quite a lot and we were really hot so we decided to go out for some air. We were standing in a small alleyway as the cold air felt lovely. Conrad was standing so close to me and staring into my eyes. He then came closer to me and I lifted my chin up and we kissed really hard. There was so much passion and love. It was like we were crazy over each other, it was just wonderful. Conrad's hand was slowly going up and down my bare thigh while I rubbed his back under his shirt while we were still kissing. It was really getting heated until we heard someone cough. We pulled apart from each other and saw it was Dave. 'I was looking for you guys, it's getting really late' he said looking down. 'oh umm yeah, we will be there in a minute' Conrad said with a small smile. As Dave left Conrad turned to me and rubbed my cheeks, 'I love you, Belly' he said. 'I love you too' I said with a smile and gave him a small kiss.

When we got back it was really late but we had a great time. We all went to our rooms to get changed and sleep as we were so tired. When I had changed and about to go to bed, Dave knocked on my door asking if we could talk. I knew I had to do this so I told him to come in. He came in and sat next to me on the bed. We sat there for a while not knowing how to start the conversation. 'Look Belly, you're the hottest and smartest girl I have ever meet' he said looking at me. 'I know you and Conrad are happy together but when I look at you it just makes me want you. I'm sorry for coming on to you but I couldn't stop myself. I think you should tell Conrad what happened and get it over with and I will try to forget about it. I think Conrad will understand, but if not I'm here for you anytime' he finished off looking sad. 'I'm sorry too and Dave you're an amazing person as well, I don't know how I'm going to tell Conrad but I will have to' I said feeling a bit relieved. 'Well I'm tired so good night Belly' he said as he got up. He gave me a long hug and kissed me on the cheek. He stood there for a while looking at me, 'You're beautiful' he said before leaving. 'Thank you and good night' I said with a smile and went back to bed thinking how I was going to tell Conrad.

**A/N: So do you think the problem is over or not?... i will try my best to update faster but i can't promise as i have a lot of work to do as my exams are getting closer!. Let me know what you think guys :)**

**Mini Jelly Beans :) xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Today Conrad is taking me out for dinner. He said I should be ready at 6 pm. I have an hour left and I'm not sure where Conrad has gone. I had a conversation with Taylor over the phone and she said I should go for a sexy look. She suggested my mini black dress which showed off my curves which I agreed to. I added a bit of make-up and I curled my hair a bit and let it out. I must say, it looked quite good. I heard the door open downstairs, Conrad must be here. I didn't realise that it was 18:12. I took a final look at the mirror and went downstairs. As I was going down the stairs I saw that Conrad was eyeing me up and down. I could see that he was speechless which brought a smirk to my lips. I also so Dave looking at me, when he saw me looking at me he smiled at me. I slowly walked up to Conrad as he was staring at me. 'So, are you ready?' I asked him. He snapped out of his thoughts 'umm yeah and wow you look great' he said. I smiled as his words filled me. 'You don't look too bad yourself' I said with a wink. He wrapped his hands around my hips while I wrapped my hands around his neck and he gave me a soft kiss. I was a bit taken away by it. Every time we connected it felt different and amazing. 'I would love to kiss you all day but we're late so let's get going' he said as he took my hand. 'Bye Dave, we will see you later' Conrad said as he took me out to the car.

He took me to a lovely Italian restaurant. It was just amazing. The food, the music and the atmosphere was all just perfect. It was just so romantic. He got me a beautiful necklace; it was a heart with our names on it. I just couldn't believe how amazing it all was. I kept on feeling guilty as I thought I should tell Conrad what happened but I wasn't sure how to bring it up. When we finished we headed back to the Cousins. When Conrad stopped the car in the drive way, we just sat there for a while. 'Thank you for an amazing night Conrad' I said smiling at him. 'You're welcome, I had a great time too but it still hasn't finished' he replied with a grin. We got out of the car and I headed towards the door but Conrad pulled me to him 'Wrong way Belly, let's go to the beach' he said as he pecked me on the lips. I smiled at him and we walked hand in hand to the beach. We sat down looking at the beautiful calm beach as there was no one there. It was an amazing atmosphere especially sitting here with Conrad.

Conrad was playing with my hand and looked into my eyes; he kept telling me how beautiful I am. He then brought his lips to mine and kissed me full on. We carried on kissing and we slowly fell back on to the sand and carried on kissing. I couldn't handle it anymore and I thought I should tell him. I pushed him back and sat up; I could see hurt and confusion on his face. 'I'm …. sorry belly, I didn't ermm,' he said but I cut him off. 'No Conrad, you did nothing wrong' I said as a tear left my eye. 'Belly please tell me what's wrong' he asked with pure worry as he wiped my tear away. 'I'm so sorry Conrad' I said not able to look at him. 'Belly you have done nothing wrong, why are you sorry?' he asked confused. 'I ermm kissed Dave but I didn't mean to, he' I said with tears but Conrad cut me off without letting me finish. 'What?!, how could you do that belly? I thought you loved me' he said with pure hurt and anger. It hurt me to look at him and I didn't know what to say. 'I just can't believe you Belly' he shouted as he got up. 'I'm sorry Conrad, I love you and what happened with Dave was an accident' I said as I got up with tears falling down my face. Conrad was really angry and he kicked a stone which flew far and walked off. I called after him but he ignored me and carried on walking.

I fell to the sand and cuddled in a ball and cried. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I didn't know how I could go back, seeing Conrad like that was just horrible. I just stayed at the beach crying as I wanted Conrad. I heard someone coming towards me, I looked up and saw Dave with a black eye. He sat next me 'Belly I'm sorry for causing so much pain to you' he said looking at me. 'Are you okay and where is Conrad' I asked worried about what might have happened at the cousin. 'He came back and shut the front door really hard, I asked him where you were and he asked me how I dare ask about you and punched me in the eye. He then went to his room and shut the door and then I came looking for you'. He said worried. I started to cry again and Dave put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. Dave just sat there rubbing my back and let me finish crying on his shoulder. 'Let's get back Belly and get you some sleep and deal with this tomorrow' he said as he helped me up and helped me back. I went to bed without changing and cried myself to sleep.

**A/N: there is more to come and do you think Conrad would be able to understand Belly?... please review and tell me what you think, it helps A LOT. And special thanks to the people who review **

**Mini Jelly Beans :) xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I woke up early feeling really down. The only thing I needed was my Conrad. I got changed into a blue tank top and a skirt. I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up from yesterday. This wasn't right, after many issues in the past me and Conrad have finally got together. I wished this didn't happen. I couldn't bare it when Conrad was mad. It hurt.

I knocked on Conrad's door and he didn't answer, I went in and he wasn't in there. I felt a bit of panic as I hoped he was still here and not gone but I saw his cloths hanging on the door. I went downstairs and I still couldn't find anyone. I went to the back and I saw Conrad topless in just his shorts sitting by the pool with his feet in the water. I didn't know what to do but I slowly walked towards him unsure of I what I should say. I tripped over the little step which I didn't see and fell on my bum with a loud noise and scraping my elbow. 'BELLY! Omg are you okay?' Conrad said as he came over to me and kneeled by my side. 'umm, yeah' I said giving him a weak smile through my watery eye. My bumand my elbow hurt a bit but then reason for my eyes watering up is because I didn't want to fight with Conrad.

**CPOV**

I couldn't get my mind set. I was so hurt and mad. Belly meant everything to me and now this whole thing with Dave was killing me. I love Belly with my whole soul and I thought she loved me too but now I'm not sure. She said the kiss was an accident but how could it be an accident. Dave did say they had a few drinks that night and it was nothing. I sat by the pool trying to get myself together when I heard a scream and a bang. I quickly turned around and saw Belly tripping to the floor. I was by her side in a minute and asked her if she was okay. 'umm, yeah' she said trying to give me a smile to reassure me but I knew she was hurt. Her eyes where watery and I could see the pain. I wished this was just over.

'Conrad I'm so sorry' she said as a tear slipped her eye. I was about to open my mouth but she stopped me. 'No just listen to me, I kissed Dave but it was an accident and we had a few beers that night. That kiss didn't mean anything because the person I love and the person who is actually planted deep inside of my heart is you Conrad. I love you so much and I'm so sorry for hurting you but I didn't mean it. I love you and I only want you' she said as more tears escaped. I hugged her close to my chest as it hurt me to see her upset.

'Shhh Belly, I understand and I'm not mad. I'm sorry for the way I acted over a silly kiss' I said and kissed her forehead. 'How about we forget this and move on?' She looked up at me with her red eyes and red cheek. 'Okay, I love you so much Conrad Fisher' she said. 'I love you too Isabel Conklin' I said kissing her nose. She giggled as I used her whole name. We stayed there for a while and I enjoyed having Belly in my arms again. Then Belly's stomach started to rumble and we both laughed. I lifted her up in bridal style and carried her in. 'Let's get you some food and then we could head down to the beach' I said and she smiled warmly at me.

When we reached the kitchen we saw Dave laying out Breakfast. I put Belly down on her feet to stand. 'Hey umm, I would just like to say that I'm sorry for the problem I caused and I made you guys some breakfast' Dave said looking at us. 'It's cool buddy, how about we just forget about it' I said as I went up to him and gave him a half hug. 'Thanks man' he said. 'Okay, let's eat then. But it might not taste that good' he said and we laughed. The food was actually good and we all were back to normal having a nice breakfast together.

**BPOV**

After breakfast we all got changed to our swim wear and headed out to the beach to have some fun. There was quite a crowd at the beach and it was really hot. We all laid down on the soft sand. We had a nice morning just laughing and messing about in the sand. After a while we decided to get in to the water. Dave took off immediately as we reached the water and swam against the waves. Conrad and I just walked slowly in to the water. When the water reached my shoulder height, Conrad stopped me and looked at me with a smile. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me into him and we had a long hard kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck to get closer. We pulled back, both smiling and happy. Conrad lifted my legs and I wrapped them around his waist hanging on to him. He held me up by having his hand on my bum.

'So how is your sweet bum after falling?' he asked slightly rubbing it. 'It's much better' I said smiling at him. I leaned down and started kissing at his neck. He responded with a slight groan and started rubbing my bare back with one hand. Suddenly we got splashed and I turned around and saw Dave grinning. 'It's a public beach with kids around, get a room you two' he said teasingly. Conrad laughed and swam out to go and get back at him. I loved that everything was back to normal. We spent the rest of the time splashing at each other and having fun.

As we got in from the beach I went in to my room to get changed but Conrad grabbed me and pulled me into him and kissed me hard. He closed my bedroom door and pushed me against the door and kissed me passionately. It was just pure magic. As it got deeper I wanted more so I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer to me, I heard a slight moan escape his lips. 'I don't think I can get enough of you Bel' he said as he kissed me down my neck. We ended up on my bed with Con on top of me.

He sucked on my neck and I started moaning as it felt amazing. His had moved up from my waist and he started to massage my breasts over my swim wear. I shut my eyes as my heart, beat faster for every touch. He got the top half of my swim wear off and started pleasuring me with his mouth. He kissed and massaged my breasts one at a time. I scratched his back as I lost control of myself. He moved back up and kissed my lips again. He looked into my eyes with love and desire. We both smiled at each other. 'I love you' he said in a husky voice which sent shivers down my spine. ' I love you too' I said and gave him a soft kiss.

We went back downstairs and joined Dave and watched TV. We decided to go out for dinner. We went to a Chinese restaurant. The food was really nice and the place felt really cosy. After having diner we headed down to a bowling centre nearby and had a few games. It was just a fun and relaxing end to the amazing day. I was just so happy that everything was back to normal.

**A/N: hey, i hope you guys like this chapter and please let me know if you want me to carry on with Conrads and Bellys POV. Please let me know what you think about it. Thank you**

**MINI JELLY BEAN :) XXX**


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

I woke up to small kisses on my arm moving up my shoulder. I groaned and turned around in Conrad's arm and buried my face on his bare chest and placed few kisses there. 'Still feeling tired sleepyhead' Conrad asked while stroking my hair out of my face. 'Mmm, what time is it?' I asked lifting my head up slightly and looking at Conrad with one eye. 'Its 10:00, do want to get up?'. 'Well I'd rather snuggle with you all day but I kind of need the toilet' I said making him chuckle. 'I love you Bells, have I ever told you that'. 'I love you too and yes you have' I said kissing his nose and getting out of bed.

I went into the kitchen after using the toilet and getting changed. I joined the guys with a bowl of cornflakes. 'I think we should all do something fun today' Dave said looking excited. 'What's on your mind?' I asked seeing that Dave had something on his mind. 'Well how does going on a hike sound, I found this place nearby and it has amazing views and the fresh air will be awesome' he said. 'That sounds cool, I haven't been on one in ages' Conrad replied looking thrilled with the idea. However, I wasn't too keen on it. I like adventures and stuff but the idea of walking up hills was not very appealing to me. 'Come on belly, it will be fun and it's not a long path' he said obviously by reading my face expression. 'Hmm, fine but if I get tired. You guys will have to carry me' I said.

Dave drove us to the starting point of the hike and parked the car at the parking lot. It was like a 30 minute drive. I was wearing a black tank top, denim shorts and some old boots that I still had. It was fairly hot today and Conrad seemed quite excited. Conrad and Dave were carrying a small back pack each. They had our picnic, snacks, blanket, water and other stuff that we needed. I felt bad for letting them carry everything but they seemed more that happy.

We started walking up the pathway with Dave leading us. I had my hand wrapped around Conrad's back through the straps of the back pack and Conrad's hand was resting in my back pocket of my jeans. I must say that the hike wasn't going bad like I thought it will. It was amazing to look at the ocean from where we were. We stopped often and took lots of pictures. When we got to the top of the hike, we spread the blanket out and we all collapsed on it, well I did. Dave was really enjoying this and was taking lots of pictures while Conrad got out our subs for our little picnic. He came and sat behind me while I sat between his legs learning on him. We all ate our lunch enjoying the view. I was kind of happy that we did this and it felt so relaxing.

**CPOV**

The hike was just awesome. I actually loved it and wanted to do it more often. After lunch we decided to stay here for a little longer. Dave went in to the woods as he needed to go to the toilet. Belly packed everything up and then came and straddled my lap. 'So, do you like it so far?' I asked wrapping my arms around her and pulled her closer. 'Yehh, it's actually pretty awesome and relaxing' she said leaning down to give me soft kiss. I decided to deepen it and I kissed her harder. I traced her lips with my tongue. She responded with a slight moan and opened her lips. Our tongue started to do aggressive moves as our kiss heated up. I bit her bottom lip between my teeth and sucked on it. Her hands were tugging on my hair and she scratch my scalp which made me groan.

It was getting pretty much out of control unit I felt something drop on my shoulder. I pulled back and saw that a bird has just shit on my T-shirt. Belly looked a bit confused to why I pulled back but when she saw the bird poo on my shoulder she started to laugh out of control. She was laughing so hard that she had tears. Her laugh was contagious and it made me laugh. She tried to calm down and i wiped her tears. Dave came back and gave us an odd look. Belly told Dave the story while she tried not to laugh. It was funny to watch her.

I took my T-shirt off leaving me half naked, belly put it in a plastic bag and stuffed it into the back pack. We then started to go back down the path. When we were half way we stopped to drink water as it was hot and we were all thirsty. Belly felt too tired to walk the rest of the way so I decided to give her a lift. She was wearing the bag and hanging on to my back. I held her legs firmly around me. As we walked Belly started to place small kisses on my neck and then he sucked on my ear lobe and the sensation was unbelievable. I shivered by her touch. 'I like you topless' she whispered into my ear. 'I wished you were too' I replied teasingly. She slapped my head slightly and giggled.

When we got back, Dave decided to go to the beach and have a nice cold swim in the water as it was boiling. Belly was too tired to go so I stayed with her. She flopped herself on to the coach. I put our bags away and then went over to her. She was laying there with her hands behind her head and her eyes closed. She looked so beautiful and I wanted to just kiss her. I swiped her up in my arm and lifted her upstairs. 'Ahh! Conrad, put me down' she half screamed and giggled. I reached our bed and threw her on to her bed before crawling on top of her like a predator.

**BPOV**

He carried me upstairs to my bed and threw me on to the bed and climbed on top of me. He smiled at me and without wasting a second he started to kiss me. I was a bit caught off guard but I loved it. Our kiss was hard and passionate. Our tongues did their tango while one of my hands was pulling on to his hair and the other was digging in to his bare chest. The atmosphere was electrical and our kiss heated up. Conrad got me out of my tank top and unclasped my bra. He rubbed and massaged my breasts and sucked them, I was so turned on. Conrad then pushed his hips against mine and I gasped as I felt his how hard he was. He moaned out loud and closed his eyes as he felt the same pleasure. We carried on making out and Conrad was left in his boxers and I was left with my pants.

Conrad's hands where everywhere. He then started to go lower. He rubbed my inner thigh lightly making me moan. He then moved up and started to rub me over my pants. It was amazing and I wanted more. I pulled down my pants and threw then on the floor and soon after Conrad's boxers joined them. We were completely naked and it felt good to feel his skin against mine as it was like heaven. I felt so comfortable with him. His hands felt like magic as he rubbed me between my legs. His finger circled my clit, sending shivers through my body. His fingers then slowly started to enter me and I started to moan as he moved them in and out. Every single cell started to vibrate in me. I started to buckle against his fingers. 'Ooohhh Conrad, that feels so good' I screamed as I was panting. 'Baby, you're god damn sexy' he said as he groaned. 'Oh, I'm coming Conard' I screamed as I let go and it felt amazing I felt like I was floating.

Conrad brought his lips to mine and kissed me hard and I could feel the love. I felt like I should return a favour and I pushed Conrad on his back and was on top of him. I rubbed his shoulders and went lower. When I took his hard erection into my hand, Conrad groaned and threw his head back. My hands moved up and down his length. I wanted him to feel pleasure. 'ohhh belly, that feels so freaking good'. And I gave it a final squeeze and he let go with a groan. It was just so sexy. 'That was just amazing belly' he said as I kissed him again.

'I'm so tired' I said as I was cuddling Conrad. 'Why don't you take a nap and I will go and get a shower' he said as he kissed my forehead. He got out and pulled on his boxers. 'Yeah okay' I said as I let out a yawn. He smiled at me and after a few small kisses he left. As soon as I shut my eyes I was out.

**A/N: PLEEEASE let me know what you think. i hope you guys will like it and there is so much more to come! Btw thank you for the ones reviewing and keeping me motivated.**

**Mini Jelly Bean :) xxx**


End file.
